Le Père Noël est un farceur
by Byakkance
Summary: Quand on vous demande ce que vous désirez, prenez garde à ce que vous souhaitez. Mais si vous n'avez pas d'idée, ne vous inquiétez pas. On trouvera ce qu'il vous faut ! Post Poudlard. Merry Xmas


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté mais soyez rassurés votre Byak' est enfin de retour pour vous jouer de nouveaux tours !**

 **On démarre une nouvelle année alors je ne peux que vous souhaiter, à toutes et à tous, une excellente année ! Je vous souhaite également de merveilleuses fictions à savourer, tout plein de bonheur et de bonne humeur !**

 **Je vous offre donc ce petit OS et et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la reprise de Pour Une Famille ! Eh oui ! C'est reparti pour un tour !**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits lutins !**

 **Disclaimer : Comme toujours, l'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya**

* * *

 **Le Père Noël est un farceur**

Un peu avant minuit, en cette fin du mois de décembre, un vent glacial commença à souffler doucement sur la ville de Londres. Déjà, d'énormes nuages, annonciateurs d'une épaisse neige à venir, recouvraient la ville. Loin d'être gênée par toute cette froideur, un spectre traversa la ville jusqu'à s'arrêter au dessus d'un certain pâté de maisons. Arrivée à ce qui sembla être sa destination, elle lâcha un rire tonitruant. Si proche d'un aboiement, ce rire fit quelques chiens errants s'arrêter et japper joyeusement.

L'ombre se glissa à l'intérieur d'une maison en particulier et observa tout autour d'elle. La maison était lumineuse et un bon feu dansait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Un jeune homme était assis devant sa cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

L'ombre laissa échapper un petit cri de victoire et un sifflement appréciateur face à sa future victime.

\- Comme il a grandi, mon adorable petit chiot ! Lily va être ravie d'avoir gagné le pari ! Par contre James va encore bouder... déclara-t-il en laissant sortir un nouveau rire.

L'ombre vit clairement le jeune homme frissonner et se retourner, semblant chercher quelque chose dans la pièce. Lentement les flammes éclairèrent son visage. Ses cheveux en bataille apparaissaient cuivrés par la lueur du feu mais deux émeraudes brillaient dans la pénombre. Le jeune homme eut un sourire nostalgique et s'étira en soupirant d'aise. Un pop résonna aussitôt à ses côtés et le jeune offrit un sourire amusé au vieil elfe de maison qui était apparu.

\- Maître Harry ! Il est bientôt minuit ! Le Maître devrait se mettre au lit ! dit le serviteur en faisant apparaître une tasse de thé fumante.

\- Oui, tu as raison, j'ai juste cru entendre le rire de Sirius…

\- Est-ce que le renégat manque toujours au Maître ? Le Maître se sent seul ?

\- Sirius me manquera toujours, tu sais... Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il prestement. J'irai dormir après une bonne tasse de ton délicieux thé, Kreattur !

Le vieil elfe hocha rapidement la tête en baragouinant que même mort le fils indigne trouvait le moyen de hanter son jeune maître mais étrangement il n'y avait plus autant de hargne dans ses propos. Harry sourit et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il savoura une première gorgée tandis que le vieil elfe fixait l'endroit où se tenait l'ombre de Sirius Black. Ce dernier grimaça en voyant l'elfe l'observer. Il fit quelques joyeuses grimaces en direction du serviteur et ricana, certain de ne pas être vu.

\- Même mort… souffla l'elfe en disparaissant, mi-excédé, mi-désespéré.

Sirius siffla une nouvelle fois. Il se demandait par quel miracle son cher filleul avait réussi à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ce vieil acariâtre de serviteur. Il resta observer son petit qui était déjà reparti dans ses pensées.

* **HP** *

Harry faisait le point sur ses deux dernières années écoulées. Deux ans que la bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu. Deux ans que bien des choses avaient changé dans le monde magique mais surtout dans sa vie.

Tout de suite après sa victoire contre Voldemort, il s'était lancé dans la formation d'aurore. Pourtant, bien vite, il s'en était lassé. Il n'avait plus envie de chasser les mages noires, ni même de vivre dans la violence perpétuelle des combats. Ron avait eu du mal à accepter cette décision et un léger froid s'était alors installé entre eux.

Fort de sa décision, le brun avait donc quitté le ministère. Par la suite, à la surprise générale, il s'était inscrit dans une école de sortilèges en France, avec le soutien d'Olympe Maxime, la directrice de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. La demi-géante avait appuyé son dossier et la famille Delacour avait remué ciel et terre afin de trouver un moyen de lui permettre de se mettre à jour le plus aisément possible.

Harry eut un léger sourire en pensant que jamais il ne se serait attendu à recevoir le soutien de la France sorcière. Concernant Fleur, c'était assez normal vu qu'ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis la fin de sa quatrième année mais venant de la demi-géante, c'était une aide bien inattendue. Et pourtant ! Bien des choses avaient changé depuis.

Ces deux dernières années avaient apporté de nombreux changements. Au niveau de l'amour, des couples étaient nés et d'autres s'étaient séparés. Du côté d'Harry, il avait rompu avec Ginny au bout de quelques mois. La jeune sorcière avait voulu devenir la future lady Black-Potter mais ses rêves et ses attentes étaient partis en fumée du jour au lendemain. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait vraiment perdu Ron. Son ancien meilleur ami lui en avait voulu à mort et à Hermione aussi. En effet, cette dernière, refusant de choisir entre l'un et l'autre, avait été prise à parti par le roux. Le choix s'était fait naturellement. Elle avait fini par rompre avec son grand dadais comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler à l'époque.

Depuis, Hermione s'était nettement rapprochée d'un certain blondinet du nom de Malfoy. Elle avait commencé à sortir avec lui après avoir enterré la hache de guerre et ce, sans l'aide de son poing, contrairement à ce que voulaient les rumeurs. Ron avait vécu cela comme une nouvelle trahison mais pour Harry rien n'était plus important que le bonheur de sa sœur de cœur. Même si ce bonheur était dans les bras du nouveau Lord Malfoy.

D'ailleurs, le blond avait été lavé de toute accusation étant donné qu'il avait agi afin de sauver sa famille et qu'il subissait la contrainte paternelle. De ce fait, Lucius Malfoy avait été embrassé par les détraqueurs et Narcissa ainsi que Draco avaient été libérés et leurs possessions rendues.

Harry but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé toujours fumant et sourit derrière sa tasse. Lui n'avait peut-être toujours pas trouvé son bonheur mais une chose était sûre, il était ravi d'avoir une maison où il se sentait enfin chez lui et des amis encore fidèles.

Bien sûr, il aurait préféré vivre dans cette demeure avec son parrain décédé mais Kreattur était devenu une compagnie très agréable. En effet, sa relation avec l'ancien elfe de Regulus s'était vraiment améliorée. Bien sûr ça ne s'était pas arrangé du jour au lendemain entre eux, certes, mais ils y étaient parvenus.

Harry ricana franchement en se rappelant du jour où il avait fini par exploser après une énième insulte de l'elfe concernant la qualité de son sang. Le brun avait alors vidé son sac sur toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécu, allant de son enfance à son arrivée de le monde magique pour finir avec la bataille finale. Le serviteur était alors resté pantelant face aux propos et à la vague de magie que le sorcier avait libéré. Le brun ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris de tout déballer mais Hermione supposait qu'il avait juste eu besoin d'une oreille attentive et différente. En tout cas, depuis ce jour, le vieil acariâtre veillait au bien-être du brun avec une immense dévotion.

D'ailleurs, Ron connaissait à présent le pouvoir de la dévotion de Kreattur. Un jour où il était encore venu reprocher à Harry sa trahison envers sa famille et l'abandon de Ginny, il s'était retrouvé cloué au sol par un elfe de maison déchaîné. Depuis, peu de sorciers étaient autorisés dans la demeure malgré la fin du sort de Fidelitas. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione, les sœurs Delacour, Draco, Neville, Luna et George qui pouvaient utiliser sa cheminée à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ou transplaner à l'intérieur de la demeure ancestrale des Black.

Harry termina son thé en se disant qu'il devrait passer prendre des nouvelles de George. Avec ses examens qui venaient tout juste de se terminer, il n'avait encore pas pu se rendre à la boutique. Plus que l'organisation de celle-ci, c'était l'état du rouquin qui l'inquiétait. Très peu savaient à quel point George vivait mal le décès de Fred. Le rouquin affichait toujours le même air espiègle mais ceux à qui il avait ouvert son cœur avaient été broyés par la souffrance du jumeau laissé derrière.

Reposant sa tasse, Harry la vit disparaître et prit la direction de sa chambre en soufflant son quotidien « Bonne nuit, Kreattur ». Sirius, quant à lui, avait suivi les pensées de son filleul et n'avait rien perdu de son sourire de maraudeur. Bien au contraire.

* **HP** *

Le lendemain, la frimousse brune se réveilla sur les coups d'onze heures. Il fut étonné d'avoir dormi aussi tard. Il ne paniqua pas de ne pas s'être réveillé plus tôt. Cela faisait plus d'une année que l'elfe de maison venait le réveiller pour aller en cours. Le brun se rappela qu'il était enfin en vacances de Noël et comprit que c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle son vieux serviteur l'avait laissé roupiller en toute tranquillité.

En parlant de l'elfe, Kreattur apparut à ses côtés et lui servit un léger petit-déjeuner avant d'informer son maître qu'il neigeait. Émerveillé par le magnifique manteau de pureté, le sorcier délaissa son repas et se prépara en toute hâte, bien décidé à profiter de l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année. Cependant ce n'était pas de l'avis de son elfe qui le réprimanda jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de manger et enfin, il put sortir faire un tour dans le Londres moldu.

En chemin, il décida de passer saluer Hermione qui avait pris quelques jours pour partir rendre visite à ses parents en Australie. Arrivé devant le nouvel appartement de sa meilleure amie, le brun se rappela qu'ils avaient tous été récompensés d'une belle somme de galions pour service rendu à la communauté sorcière mais que la brune avait refusé de dépenser inutilement. Harry n'eut pas le temps de sonner une seconde fois qu'il se fit happer par une étreinte chaleureuse.

\- Harry ! souffla une tornade brune.

\- Mione ! Tu vas m'étouffer !

\- Oups ! Pardon ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en le faisant entrer.

\- Moi aussi, Mione. Moi aussi.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Tes examens se sont bien passés ?

\- Tout a été à merveille et je vais bien ! s'amusa-t-il. Et toi, Mione ?

\- Très bien ! Figure-toi que Draco va m'accompagner pour voir mes parents ! Je crois… qu'il est temps… que je le présente… euh… officiellement ? déblatéra la brunette avant de terminer dans un souffle.

\- Stressée ? taquina son meilleur ami.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! s'écria-t-elle. Et toi, quand est-ce que tu te trouveras une gentille petite sorcière à me présenter ?

\- Dès que je saurai… je te tiendrai au courant… hein ! grimaça le brun.

\- Mouais… Il serait temps que tu te bouges un peu ! Dire que tu passes autant de temps que moi à étudier ! C'est trop bizarre !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et s'installèrent dans le petit, mais non moins coquet, salon de la brunette. Hermione avait en effet choisi la plus grande pièce pour en faire une bibliothèque. Bien installés dans un grand fauteuil, ils rirent de tout et de rien avant que la conversation ne dérive sur leurs amis.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis assez inquiète pour George, lâcha subitement la sorcière. Il semble tellement triste et lointain ces jours-ci. Déjà qu'il vit reclus chez lui, quand il n'est pas à la boutique, il a déclaré qu'il n'irait pas au Terrier pour les fêtes. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais d'après ce que m'a dit Percy, il serait en froid avec Ronald.

\- Euh attends ! Gin ? Depuis quand la situation s'est arrangée entre vous deux ? Et depuis quand tu as droit aux confidences de Percy ? Je ne suis pas passé durant seulement trois semaines… se lamenta faussement le brun, écopant d'un coussin en pleine face.

\- Si tu sortais un peu de tes bouquins, tu saurais que …

Hermione s'arrêta dans sa phrase en réalisant le comique de la situation et éclata de nouveau de rire sous l'œil amusé de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère de cœur.

\- Bon okay ! Je suis mal placée pour parler ! Je sais ! Si tu oses rajouter le moindre commentaire, Harry, je ne te dis plus rien ! menaça-t-elle faussement.

\- Je ne ferai pas de commentaire ! promit le brun en levant les mains en signe de paix. Explique-moi plutôt tout ce que j'ai raté.

\- Alors figure-toi que j'ai rencontré Gin dans un café avec Neville. D'ailleurs, ils sont en couple ! Tu l'auras compris, il n'est plus avec Luna. C'est même elle qui l'aurait laissé afin qu'il trouve « celle qui lui est vraiment destinée ! ».

\- Sacrée Luna ! Toujours aussi exceptionnelle.

\- Tu ne sembles même pas étonné…

\- On parle de Lune, Mione !

\- Oui bon... pas faux... Je crois que ta réaction me choquerait si on ne parlait pas de Luna. Enfin bref, Gin sait que je suis en couple avec Draco et ça nous est arrivé de nous faire des sorties en couple. Elle ne m'en veut pas d'avoir quitté Ronald mais on dirait qu'elle semble t'en vouloir encore…

\- Et pour Percy ? éluda le brun.

La jeune femme comprit le message et consentit à ne pas s'étaler sur le sujet.

\- En fait, je travaille avec Percy depuis quoi… environ deux semaines. J'ai été transférée dans son service. Ah j'ai aussi oublié de te dire que j'ai eu une promotion !

\- Félicitations donc mais tu t'éparpilles !

\- Merci, Harry ! Oh tu as raison ; rit la jeune femme. Du coup, j'ai eu l'occasion de parler à Percy. Il est très inquiet pour George qui semble se renfermer de plus en plus. Il ne se rend même plus au Terrier. Ses parents ont bien essayé d'aller le voir mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir les voir.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ?

\- Le dernier repas de famille ne s'est pas très bien passé selon ce cher Percy… Comme tu le sais, même Molly se voyait déjà devenir ta belle-mère. Elle serait revenue sur le sujet et George se serait énervé et aurait quitté le Terrier. Concernant Molly, ce n'est pas pour ta fortune mais bien parce qu'elle t'a toujours considéré comme un membre de la fratrie Weasley. Ne crois pas ce qu'à dit Ronald. Ce n'est pas pour ta fortune qu'ils t'ont accueilli parmi eux… conclut la miss en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Elle savait que les paroles de l'ancien membre du trio lors de leur dernière dispute avaient profondément meurtri Harry et qu'elles vibraient encore en lui. Le rouquin avait osé avancer que c'était pour sa fortune et sa célébrité qu'ils avaient accueilli l'orphelin au sein de leur famille. Depuis, Harry avait, lui aussi, pris ses distances avec la famille de roux. George était le seul avec qui il était encore en contact. Hermione était d'avis que le jumeau n'aurait pas supporté de perdre un second frère. Et même si George n'échangeait plus avec Ron, il n'avait pas perdu le contact avec ce dernier. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il lui envoyait de petits colis piégés avec ses nouvelles créations.

Harry soupira lourdement. Ses études en France lui avaient permis d'excuses pour éviter les roux et particulièrement Ron. Concernant George, il l'adorait et le savoir dans un tel état l'inquiétait énormément. Il quitta Hermione en début d'après-midi et prit la direction de la boutique de farces et attrapes la plus célèbre de Pré-au-lard. En chemin, il se demanda si sa présence n'était pas malvenue mais décida de ne pas réfléchir plus que nécessaire. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Réfléchir trop longtemps n'était trop son fort. Il préférait l'action à trop de réflexions.

* **HP** *

Harry transplana à quelques rues du magasin et se désillusionna sur le champ. Comme d'habitude la boutique était noire de monde et avec l'approche des fêtes, même les étudiants de Poudlard étaient présents. D'ailleurs, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie en essayant leurs nouvelles trouvailles.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en se rappelant de toutes les fois où il était venu avec tous autres. Il fouilla la pièce du regard en quête de George mais ne le trouva nul part. Il ne voyait que les employés totalement débordés et qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête avec tout ce monde. Il ricana en constatant qu'il s'agissait effectivement de nouveaux employés. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance. Alors que le brun se rapprochait de l'arrière de la boutique, son regard coula sur la porte de la réserve. Il y trouva celui qu'il cherchait et se figea totalement.

De son côté, le propriétaire du magasin était affalé contre quelques cartons. Sa tête reposait contre la vitre. Son regard se perdait à l'extérieur, sur toute cette neige qui tombait en de gros flocons immaculés. La neige ne lui avait jamais paru aussi froide qu'en cet instant.

Le roux était totalement absorbé par le spectacle. Il ne remarqua pas le brun, pas plus qu'il n'avait conscience des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. George soupira lourdement en caressant cette fenêtre qui le séparait d'un passé devenu à présent lointain. Chacun était absorbé par son propre spectacle et pourtant tous deux affichaient exactement la même expression. Nostalgie et tristesse, mêlées à une étrange fascination.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier reprit pleinement ses esprits en entendant la voix du roux.

\- Freddie, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu me laisses tout seul derrière…

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un simple murmure mais il résonna aussi bruyamment que s'il avait été hurlé tant la douleur imprégnait chaque mot. Ne tenant plus, Harry se désillusionna.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, George. On est tous avec toi… Je suis là avec toi, chuchota Harry, le cœur brisé par cette vision.

Les yeux de George s'écarquillèrent avant de reconnaître son ami. Il se rapprocha de son petit frère de cœur et l'enlaça comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans cette étreinte, le rouquin laissa couler ses larmes et Harry eut la présence d'esprit de verrouiller la pièce et de l'insonoriser. Il fit bien car les larmes silencieuses devinrent bien vite de forts sanglots. Sans chercher à se retenir, le roux puisait toute l'aide et le soutien dont il avait besoin. De son côté, le plus jeune offrait volontiers son épaule à son aîné, lui chuchotant son soutien et combien il tenait à lui.

A cet instant, il aurait tué Voldemort une seconde fois si cela pouvait ramener Fred à la vie. La nostalgie du moment tourna toutes ses pensées vers tous ceux qu'il avait perdu allant de Sirius jusqu'à la chauve-souris des cachots. C'était autant des morts-vivants que de cœurs brisés qui s'unissaient en cette seconde. Finalement le roux se calma lentement et offrit un sourire qui se voulait espiègle mais qui n'éclairait en rien les pupilles marron.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur d'accueillir le grand Harry Potter dans ma modeste échoppe ? demanda-t-il afin de reprendre contenance.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

\- Je venais voir comment mon cher frère s'en sortait avec les fêtes.

George grimaça en entendant la phrase et Harry rougit en se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase. Ce n'était pas du tout son intention de remuer le couteau dans la plaie béante du roux.

\- La boutique se porte bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce vieux Georgie, Harrykins !

Harry lui envoya un regard torve qui fit grimacer le rouquin de nouveau. Ce dernier se releva prestement et s'arrangea avant de sourire au brun.

\- Bon je dois y retourner, les nouveaux employés risquent de se sentir seuls. Si tu veux, on peut sortir prendre un verre que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles. Ça te tente ?

\- Je préférerais rester au chaud et discuter autour d'un bon Pur-Feu !

\- Vendu, l'ami ! s'enthousiasma le rouquin. Rendez-vous ce soir !

\- A ce soir, George !

Le brun transplana directement chez lui et laissa derrière lui le jumeau le regard perdu là où se tenait le brun un peu plus tôt.

\- Bon allez, il faut y retourner ! se secoua-t-il.

Sirius avait observé toute la scène. Etant un être éthéré, il avait ressenti la totalité de la détresse du jumeau encore en vie mais également celle de son filleul adoré. Son expression se fit triste puis déterminée avant de devenir enjouée.

\- Je leur rendrai le sourire et la joie de vivre, parole de maraudeur ! claironna le fils renié des Black.

* **HP** *

Depuis son retour, Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine où il avait réussi à ne pas se faire chasser par son elfe de maison trop protecteur. En rentrant, il avait simplement envoyé Kreattur faire des courses et il s'était empressé de préparer le dîner qu'il emmènerait chez George. Lorsqu'il avait tenu le grand roux contre lui, il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, trop pris dans le tourbillon d'émotions, mais avec le recul, il était certain que George avait perdu énormément de poids. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu ainsi, même durant la guerre.

Le bruit typique de transplanage retentit dans le salon et le brun sourit en entendant des accents traînants.

\- Potty ! appela la voix.

\- Cuisine, Draco ! répondit aussitôt le brun.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans une cuisine à cuisiner comme un vulgaire moldu ! Merlin, tu es un lord ! Et un lord rattaché à ma famille ! Et tu cuisines comme un moldu ! Merlin, un moldu ! s'offusqua Draco Malfoy en entrant.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Lord Malfoy ! N'aurais-tu pas quelque peu vieilli dernièrement ? demanda Harry en observant attentivement le blond.

Le blond parut choqué et perdit toute verve. Son expression se fit inquiète avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- J'ai des rides ? C'est ça ? Merlin, je savais bien que je ne dormais pas assez ces temps-ci ! Merlin, quel est l'abruti qui a dit que travailler était bon pour la santé !

\- Non tu n'as pas de rides. Enfin juste une minuscule ridule mais surtout tu te répètes et tu radotes ! Fais gaffe c'est un signe de sénilité précoce ! fit le brun le plus sérieusement du monde avant d'éclater de rire de la mine désarçonnée de son interlocuteur.

Un simple grognement lui répondit.

\- Bref, j'étais passé te remettre un présent de la part d'Hermione et le mien par la même occasion. Mais tout compte fait, je ne suis pas certain que tu le mérites ! bougonna-t-il.

\- Très bien, je dirai à Mione que je n'ai rien reçu de sa part pour cette année ou peut-être qu'une beuglante serait du meilleur effet... réfléchit le brun.

Le blond palit de manière drastique et tendit les deux paquets à Harry qui afficha un sourire ravi.

\- Oh, un cadeau ! C'est trop d'honneur Mylord ! Vous n'auriez pas dû ! flatta le brun avec une légère révérence.

\- Bon puisque tu en as conscience, je pardonne ton comportement insolent !

\- En même temps, tu es toujours aussi facile à avoir, Dray !

\- Potty ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Très bien, Malfoy !

Les garçons se jaugèrent un moment avant de sourire de leur stupidité. Finalement, le blond prit une inspiration sous le regard surpris du brun.

\- Je sais que tu ne tiens pas à parler de ta vie sentimentale et encore moins avec moi mais il serait tant que tu te trouve une gentille petite sorcière avant la fin de tes études.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es un Lord et c'est ton devoir d'organiser un bal dès ton institution à la tête d'une famille et de présenter ta fiancée à cette occasion. Etant donné que tu fais encore des études, cela te fait gagner un peu de temps mais…

\- Dray, je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi mais je ne dois plus rien à la communauté sorcière ! De plus, j'ai bien plus à penser que les foutues attentes de la population sorcière ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Mais c'est … Ecoute, Potty ! s'énerva à son tour le blond. Je sais très bien que tu as plus donné que quiconque dans cette guerre mais elle est terminée et il faut avancer ! Pleurer les morts, c'est bien mais il faut aller de l'avant ! Tout le monde va de l'avant, même la belette femelle, et toi, tu te renfermes sur ton petit monde, Potter ! Je ne te dis pas que tu as tord. Je m'en fais juste pour ta position.

\- La position du Maître est intouchable ! croassa une voix furieuse.

\- Kreattur ! sursauta Harry.

\- Les sorciers lâches n'ont aucun droit d'exiger quelque chose du Maître. Ils ont épuisé leur quota en attendant qu'un enfant les sauve ! Et le Maître l'a fait ! Il est le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier !

\- Ecoute-moi bien, stupide elfe de maison, je sais très bien qui est ton Maître ! Cela ne l'empêchera pas de fuir ses devoirs de Lord. Et toi qui as servi la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque que c'est son devoir et tu aurais dû l'y préparer durant ses deux dernières années ! feula blond.

\- Assez, Malfoy ! Je t'interdis de t'adresser à mon ami de la sorte ! Tu es encore chez moi et tu respecteras tous ceux qui vivent sous ce toit, elfe de maison ou pas ! gronda le brun. Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! se retourna le blond, vexé au possible.

Harry vit son ancien rival disparaître et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Comment la conversation avait-elle pu tourner de la sorte ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'énerve toujours dès qu'on tentait de lui donner des conseils sur sa vie sentimentale ? Il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Il releva la tête pour voir que Kreattur l'observait toujours très attentivement.

\- Je vais bien, Kreattur… Merci à toi ! Ce soir, je dîne chez George Weasley. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure, je rentrerai. Sûrement tard.

\- Bien, Maître Harry ! C'est un honneur de servir cette maison et son chef ! s'inclina l'elfe.

Le jeune lord offrit un maigre sourire puis disparut peu après avoir rétréci toutes ses préparations. L'elfe resta là où se trouvait son jeune maître auparavant et planta son regard dans les yeux éthérés de Sirius.

\- Plutôt que de le hanter sans rien faire, rendez mon maître heureux, fils vagabond ! marmonna-t-il.

Le maraudeur sursauta autant qu'une ombre le pouvait et rit. C'était bien son intention ! Il ne laisserait pas son chiot malheureux plus longtemps. Il l'avait déjà décidé. Il disparut à son tour et poursuivit son filleul.

* **HP** *

Harry retourna à la boutique de farces et attrapes quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne ferme. Cette fois, il avait transplané directement chez George. Il avait encore la visite de Draco Malfoy en tête et il s'affaira à installer les plats afin de se changer les idées. Il avait également apporté deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Le roux entra d'un pas las, le visage morne, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta en voyant Harry s'affairer à droite et à gauche. Son visage qui s'était peu à peu éclairé s'assombrit devant la mine soucieuse et pensive du brun.

\- Harrykins ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oh George, je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? sourit le brun, remettant son masque joyeux en place.

\- Mieux depuis ton passage.

Le brun trouva cette réponse assez étrange mais n'y prêta pas spécialement attention. La conversation continua plus joyeusement et Harry oublia bien vite la visite de Draco. Durant tout le dîner, il rit de bon cœur en écoutant les dernières farces de son hôte. D'ailleurs, lui-même n'était pas en reste. Avec ses nouvelles connaissances en sortilèges, il put proposer de nouvelles idées à son tour.

Trop ravi d'avoir un tel complice, George sortit un parchemin sur lequel ils notèrent tour à tour leurs idées. Aucun ne vit pas l'heure passer et ils étaient à leur deuxième bouteille de whisky lorsque les sujets épineux furent entamés.

\- Pourquoi tu semblais aussi préoccupé à mon arrivée ?

\- Visite de Malfoy… tenta le brun en guise d'explication.

A la tête du roux, il sut qu'il devrait développer et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il lui raconta leur petit entretien et George grimaça lorsqu'il entendit cette histoire de bal et de fiancée. Le brun semblait aussi triste et las que durant la guerre et cette vision serra le cœur de l'aîné.

\- Pourquoi tu restes célibataire, Harrykins ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui...

\- Je suis fatigué des gens qui me regardent avec adoration, attendant ma prochaine erreur ou ma prochaine action afin d'en faire des choux gras. Je suis fatigué de voir les yeux de tous ces gens qui ne voient que le puissant survivant, leur sauveur et qui sont incapables de voir qui je suis réellement. A la longue, j'ai juste abandonné l'idée d'être aimé pour qui je suis réellement…

\- Et Ginny ?

Harry un rire amer en repensant à la rousse et détourna le regard. George fronça les sourcils à cette réaction mais attendit patiemment. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se rapprocha de son cadet.

\- Harry ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que je veux… J'aimais Gin… Réellement... mais rester avec elle aurait été une erreur… Je crois qu'on se serait juste blessé mutuellement…

\- Comment ça ? Je vous croyais heureux…

\- Je le croyais aussi ou peut-être que je voulais simplement le croire... mais je me mentais juste un peu plus…

Le roux ne dit rien et laissa le brun rassembler ses idées.

\- Un soir, après la fin de la guerre, j'avais toujours mes cauchemars et j'ai… J'ai rêvé de Cedric. Je revoyais le cimetière puis je me suis retrouvé dans la salle de bain des préfets avec lui et… Ce n'était qu'un rêve mais c'est tellement intense… Apparemment, je n'arrêtais pas de gémir son prénom dans mon sommeil alors que Ginny dormait juste à côté de moi. Ça l'a réveillé et elle m'a réveillé à son tour. Elle était furieuse et je n'ai vraiment compris pourquoi que lorsque j'ai vu l'état des draps et de mon boxer. Merlin, George je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte qu'à cet instant ! Mon seul réflexe a été de lui jeté un Oubliette et le lendemain j'ai rompu. Au final, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit d'une sorcière dont j'ai besoin…

George était surpris par cette révélation. Jamais il n'avait pensé que c'était ce qui s'était passé. A présent, il comprenait beaucoup mieux les réactions du brun dès qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Harry avait toujours l'air aussi mal à l'aise dès qu'on mentionnait la jeune rousse. George reporta son regard son petit Harrykins. Il semblait tellement honteux et son visage était rougi par la gêne. D'ailleurs même ses oreilles faisaient concurrence avec les cheveux des Weasley. En temps normal, il aurait explosé de rire mais pour le coup, il était totalement figé. Harry était attiré par les hommes. Son cœur fit un immense bond dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois en deux ans, il sentait son cœur se comprimer tristement pour son petit frère de cœur.

Harry attrapa son verre de whisky et le but cul-sec avant de demander de but en blanc la raison de sa mélancolie. Les yeux fermés, un sourire nostalgique accroché à ses lèvres, George lui répondit:

\- Fred adorait la neige. On a fait les quatre cent coups en hiver. Voir de la neige et ne plus pouvoir être lui, c'est comme si on me rappelait tout ce que j'avais perdu… Chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur l'étendue blanche, j'entends encore son rire qui résonne dans mon esprit. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou mais peut-être que je le suis déjà… C'est comme si…

\- Comme si on t'avait arraché une part de toi, que tu sentais un vide immense au fond de toi sans pouvoir le combler, comme si ta propre magie pleurait en permanence sans pouvoir la rassurer… finit Harry les yeux dans le vide.

George se redressa d'un coup et observa le brun, bouche bée. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais pu mettre de mots dessus ou du moins n'avait vraiment voulu le faire. Devant le regard perdu et interrogateur du farceur, Harry lui offrit un regard triste.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais c'est exactement ce que je ressens depuis que j'ai détruit la part d'âme de Voldemort qui vivait en moi… Je crois que j'ai perdu une partie de moi ce jour-là. Tu imagines la tête de la population sorcière si je faisais une telle déclaration ? rit-il en entraînant l'autre.

\- C'est sûr que tu es bon pour Ste-Mangouste ! renchérit l'autre, toujours sous le choc.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait que comprendre. Il avait vu Harry dépérir avant de faire semblant de rire de nouveau. Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait de tous les morts que le brun avait vus ce jour là mais il n'en était rien. Il s'était juste irrémédiablement mutilé ce jour-là.

\- Au final, on est peut-être cassé tous les deux… souffla George en fermant les yeux, le cœur lourd.

\- Peut-être bien… chuchota Harry en finissant son verre.

Sirius, qui flottait derrière eux, eut une expression sinistre. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et disparut alors que les deux autres s'endormaient.

* **HP** *

Harry se réveilla vers les trois heures du matin et réalisa qu'il avait dû s'endormir à cause de tout l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines. Il rangea un peu et attira une couverture afin de recouvrir George. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en avait dit autant à son ami mais il se sentait étrangement soulagé. A aucun moment, il ne s'était senti jugé. Au contraire, il s'était senti compris et soutenu. Il décida de rentrer à pied et sortit de l'appartement. Il se pencha vers le roux et lui embrassa le front.

La nuit était d'encre et pas une seule lueur céleste n'était visible. Un brouillard opaque léchait le monde de la nuit au gré du vent. Le froid glacial composait le paysage presque surnaturel de cette nuit. Loin d'être apeuré, Harry se sentait bien. Ce décor fantomatique lui fit le plus grand bien et même s'il tanguait un peu en marchant, ce n'était pas grave. Il avait passé une excellente soirée. Enfin pour peu que George ne lui en veuille pas à son réveil. Il avait tout de même avoué des choses choquantes. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi. Totalement immergé dans ses pensées, il marchait mécaniquement quand, tout à coup, au détour d'une rue, il se fit interpeller par une vieille femme.

\- Que voilà de bien sombres pensées nageant dans une brume de tristesse ! Si jeune et pourtant si lourd est ce cœur… Venez voir la vieille Izmelda, mon jeune ami ! Izmelda peut tout pour qui sincèrement le veut !

Harry observa la vieille femme et aidé par l'alcool dont il était imbibé, il choisit d'aller vers la vieille sorcière. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Il s'approcha d'elle et aussitôt elle lui prit la main, l'emmenant vers sa modeste échoppe. La femme se mit à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles tout en poussant de drôles de sons. Elle leva deux yeux éteints dans ceux d'Harry et lui dit tout à coup :

\- La mort vous a suivi jusqu'à marcher dans vos pas, Pauvre enfant ! Elle vous a dépassé et vous a laissé pour seul cadeau son absence. Oh, mais ne craignez rien Sinistros le noble ne peut défaire ce qui est fait mais peut faire changer les choses non accomplies, pour peu que les intentions ne soient pas mauvaise, parole d'Izmelda !

Harry, qui s'était perdu dans les yeux aveugles de la vieille femme refit surface à la mention du Sinistros.

\- Quel est votre souhait, mon ami ? L'argent ? La gloire ? L'amour ? Demandez à Izmelda, noble enfant.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien, sourit doucement le brun.

\- Izmelda trouvera ! Elle a du flair !

Harry rit doucement et la vieille femme reprit ses marmonnements.

\- Tout ce que je souhaite c'est aider mon ami à retrouver le sourire et la joie de vivre…

\- Et pour vous ? coupa abruptement la femme.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien, sourit le brun. Tant que mes amis sont heureux, je le serai aussi.

\- Tout le monde à besoin de quelque chose sur quoi s'appuyer, mon enfant. C'est bien joli de penser aux autres mais personne n'est encore mort en pensant à soi !

Harry ne sut quoi répondre et haussa simplement les épaules même si la vieille aveugle ne pouvait le voir. Cela ne sembla pas la déranger.

\- C'est une belle période pour se faire offrir ce que l'on souhaite secrètement ! Izmelda te le trouvera et te l'offrira !

Harry voulut répondre mais la brume s'épaissit à une vitesse incroyable et déjà il ne distinguait plus le visage de la femme. Il se sentit aspirer en arrière et commença à tomber dans le vide. Le brun ouvrit deux émeraudes affolées et réalisa qu'il se retrouvait chez lui, dans son lit. A travers les rideaux, il aperçut la lumière du jour. Il voulut se lever mais un scroutt à pétard lui explosait le cerveau. Sans grâce, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

\- Super… J'ai la gueule de bois… jura-t-il. Kreattur !

* **HP** *

Harry avait passé le reste de la journée à errer dans la maison. Incapable de se souvenir de la fin de sa soirée et de la façon dont il était entré, il ne se rappelait que de cette étrange rencontre. Avait-il rêvé ou avait-il réellement rencontré la sorcière ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, il reçut un hibou de George lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Il y répondit avec une joie non dissimulée et remis à son elfe la réponse.

L'elfe revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Le sorcier farceur a demandé à Kreattur d'informer le Maître qu'il aura de la visite ce soir.

Harry parut surpris mais acquiesça tout de même. C'était étrange que George l'informe qu'il viendrait le voir mais ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Le brun réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé les cadeaux de tout le monde, il lui manquait ceux de Teddy, son filleul, et celui de George. Il avait bien une idée pour l'adorable fils de Remus et Nymphadora mais il lui restait à le lui acheter.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit se balader dans le Londres moldu. Il trouva rapidement un circuit automobile et les voitures qui allaient avec. Il avait prévu de les modifier avec sa magie afin qu'elle puisse fonctionner sans avoir besoin d'être rechargées. Il avait appris un sort spécialement pour cette occasion.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer, le Sauveur du monde sorcier se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui d'acheter un nouveau messager. Certes le volatil ne remplacerait jamais sa douce Hedwige mais Kreattur se faisait trop vieux pour jouer les messagers, qu'importe que sa magie soit puissante.

Le brun soupira lourdement et réduisit ses achats avant de prendre la direction du chemin de traverse. Il salua joyeusement Tom, le tavernier, et continua son chemin. L'ancien Gryffondor arriva rapidement devant la ménagerie magique mais dû prendre une grande inspiration pour trouver le courage d'y entrer.

Il fit rapidement le tour et s'arrêta devant un étrange faucon qui se trouvait à l'écart des autres oiseaux. Le propriétaire vint à la rencontre du sauveur et s'inclina très bas devant la célébrité. Harry se retint de grimacer. Le comportement du vendeur avait alerté tous les autres clients.

Nombreux furent ceux qui vinrent saluer le vainqueur de Voldemort. Harry avait l'impression d'étouffer sous le babillage intempestif des sorciers. Il s'excusa et tenta une sortie mais l'amas de personnes autour de lui augmentait toujours un peu plus, le bloquant totalement. Il se retourna afin de chercher de l'aide auprès du vendeur mais celui resta inexorablement à l'écart près de l'entrée, un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage. Le jeune sorcier aurait pu maudire le propriétaire, un petit homme bedonnant qui lui rappela Pettigrow.

Harry fut tiré en arrière par une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années et se retint de grimacer. En bougeant, son regard tomba dans celui du faucon et Harry aurait juré que l'oiseau venait de toiser la jeune fille. Le brun ne put réprimer un sourire et l'oiseau gonfla aussitôt son plumage. Harry leva la main afin d'appeler le vendeur tout en cherchant à s'extirper de la foule mais ce dernier resta immobile malgré, trop fier d'avoir Harry Potter dans sa boutique.

Un grognement sinistre résonna soudainement dans la ménagerie. Le grognement eut pour effet de disperser la foule et Harry en profita pour se désillusionner. Plus le moindre bruit ne se fit entendre et le propriétaire jura en voyant ses clients prendre la fuite. Harry put enfin souffler et chercha l'origine du grognement. Il le trouva qui se faisait insulter par le propriétaire.

Un étrange louveteau observait le brun invisible avec beaucoup d'attention tandis que le propriétaire, trop occupé à s'exciter contre la cage de l'animal n'avait pas remarqué l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Foutu coyote ! Tu as fait fuir tous mes clients ! rugit l'homme en frappant sur la cage.

\- Arrêtez immédiatement ! tonna Harry en réapparaissant derrière l'homme qui tomba à la renverse.

\- Oh… Monsieur Potter ! minauda l'homme bedonnant. C'est un caractère dur qu'il faut mater très tôt !

Les explications de l'homme lui rappelaient étrangement le discours de la Tante Marge et le sauveur du monde sorcier eut envie d'étrangler le vendeur.

\- Ces animaux sont de véritables catast…

\- Ça tombe bien car je le prends ! décida Harry, coupant court aux excuses pitoyables du vendeur. Et je prends également le faucon !

Les yeux de l'homme se firent vicieux et calculateurs. Le regard d'Harry s'aiguisa et il toisa l'homme, revêtant le masque du survivant.

\- Combien pour les deux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

L'homme parut désarçonné et se ratatina sur lui-même.

\- C'est qu'ils sont rares et chers, Monsieur Potter... susurra l'homme.

\- Combien ? siffla Harry, se retenant de jeter un maléfice cuisant à l'homme.

Alors que le propriétaire allait ouvrir la bouche, une brume envahit la boutique et figea tout le monde. Une voix lointaine répondit alors au brun :

\- Pas un sou ! Parole d'Izmelda !

Le brun cligna des yeux et se sentait quelque peu perdu.

\- C'est un plaisir d'avoir pu vous servir, Monsieur Potter ! N'oubliez pas de revenir si vous avez la moindre question.

Harry acquiesça mécaniquement et sortit avec ses deux familiers. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas qu'une voix l'appela. Il se retourna pour faire face à un jeune employé tout essoufflé qui lui remit un sac.

\- C'est la nourriture pour le faucon et le coyote, Monsieur Potter ! Le patron a oublié de vous les donner mais c'est offert ! Offre de Noël ! s'extasia le jeune garçon.

Le brun le remercia d'un sourire et transplana directement chez lui. Le garçon lui avait fait penser à quelqu'un avec ses yeux gris brillants de vie et de malice mais il n'arrivait à mettre le doigt sur la personne. Décidant de remettre à plus tard son questionnement, il se concentra sur ses deux nouvelles acquisitions.

Il trouva le faucon perché sur un meuble et le coyote dans sa cage le regardait avec impatience.

\- Okay, okay ! Je te fais sortir de là tout de suite mais tu restes calme ! prévint le jeune sorcier. Alors comme ça, tu es un coyote... Je vais devoir faire une recherche sur les coyotes du monde magique.

Un pop retentit et pourtant aucun des animaux ne sursauta. Kreattur observa minutieusement les animaux avant de regarder son maître.

\- Voici les ouvrages sur les coyotes du monde sorciers et les différents types de faucons, Maître Harry !

\- Merci, Kreattur ! Tu es mon sauveur ! s'extasia le brun en se plongeant dans sa lecture sans oublier de remettre les paquets à son serviteur.

* **HP** *

Le soir, comme prévu, une tête rousse sortie de la cheminée recouverte de cendres. Le sorcier tenait un carton de taille moyenne dans ses bras. Il appela le brun mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva celui qu'il cherchait, penché sur un épais grimoire. Il observa la cuisine où Kreattur avait cessé de s'activer pour le saluer. Un animal qu'il reconnut aussitôt reposait sur les genoux de son ami. Harry le caressait distraitement chaque fois qu'il tournait une page et un faucon somnolait sur la chaise jouxtant celle du brun.

\- Bah dis donc ! Quand tu achètes un animal, tu ne fais les choses à moitié, Harrykins ! rit le roux, faisant le brun sortir de sa lecture.

\- George ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Environ une bonne heure mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais te déranger sans m'attirer les foudres de ce cher Kreattur ! se moqua le roux.

Harry se fondit en excuse et finalement son aîné lui avoua qu'il venait d'arriver. Ils discutaient depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque Kreattur les informa que le repas allait être servi. Les garçons décidèrent de s'installer dans le salon et de manger sur le pouce. Tout en continuant dans sa lecture, le brun résumait chaque information à son ami qui l'écoutait attentivement.

Le brun était tellement enthousiaste que George n'eut pas le cœur de lui avouer qu'il connaissait ce sujet sur le bout des doigts. A la place, il écouta avec un immense amusement. En effet, il s'amusait à observer les diverses expressions qui traversaient le regard émeraude lorsqu'il se leva tout à coup. Le brun fronça les sourcils et alors qu'il allait se lever, la voix du roux le retint.

\- Interdiction de bouger, Harrykins !

Ledit Harry bougonna pour la forme mais obéit tout de même. Le plus âgé revint avec le carton avec lequel il était arrivé. Dedans quelque chose s'agita. La curiosité naturelle d'Harry reprit le pas et il pressa George d'ouvrir la boîte. Dedans, reposait un énorme chaton aux yeux verts émeraude à la robe mi-longue, noire et ébouriffé, et aux oreilles touffues.

\- Un Maine Coon ?! s'exclama le brun.

\- Je l'ai trouvé devant chez moi et il y avait ce parchemin avec.

Il tendit le mot à Harry qui s'en saisit d'une main hésitante. « _Pour mon noble Harry ! Parole d'Izmelda !_ » put-il lire. Le brun fronça les sourcils et son expression si sérieuse effraya presque le rouquin.

\- George est-ce que tu as un rapport avec les coyotes ? demanda-t-il subitement.

Le roux le regarda incertain et lui répondit d'une voix triste.

\- C'était l'animal totem de Fred… avança-t-il doucement, peu sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le Maine Coon est ma forme animagus mais personne n'est censé le savoir…

\- Attends tu n'es pas censé être un cerf comme ton patronus ?

Le brun grimaça en rappelant qu'il ne faisait jamais rien comme personne et expliqua que son patronus et son animagus étaient différents. Le roux se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil au côté du brun. Il fixa le chat et le coyote qui se chamaillaient gentiment.

\- C'est qui Izmelda ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais ce soir et demain ? éluda le brun.

\- Demain c'est Noël ! Izmelda ?

\- Je crois que je suis fou…

\- Tu n'as jamais été fou, Harry…

Le plus jeune soupira et se ratatina en racontant son étrange rencontre au rouquin. Si dans un premier temps, le jumeau parut estomaqué, il fut extrêmement touché lorsqu'il sut le vœu du sauveur du monde sorcier. Harry était passé par toutes les couleurs en racontant ensuite l'épisode de la ménagerie.

\- En fait quand j'ai vu ses yeux, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Il me faisait penser à l'époque où tu avais encore cette lumière dans tes yeux… Je sais que c'est impoli et que tu souffres mais je n'ai pas pu résister et je l'ai pris avec moi… Je ne réalise que seulement maintenant que vous avez les yeux de la même couleur…

La phrase du brun mourut dans sa bouche. George venait d'embrasser Harry dans un baiser passionné. Si au début le brun s'était figé, à présent il répondait au baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tout à coup, Harry reprit pied avec la réalité et se recula. Tout un maelström d'émotions dansa dans les pupilles émeraude. George y lut de la peur, du désir, de la tendresse, de la douleur et lorsqu'il vit le brun se lever prestement, il l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras. Dos au plus jeune, il pouvait le sentir totalement perdu.

\- Je t'en supplie, Harry, ne me fuis pas ! Je t'en supplie…

Sa voix s'éteignit alors que sa prise se fit plus importante. Le brun ne voulait pas croire qu'il venait d'embrasser son frère de cœur et pourtant il ressentait encore son cœur battre avec force et son ventre se contracter de plaisir.

\- George…

\- Harry, je rêve de cet instant depuis si longtemps… Pitié, ne me fuis pas, toi aussi ! Ne m'abandonne pas...

\- Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais mais je ne veux pas que ce soit juste quelque chose d'un soir et que demain tout disparaisse !

\- Tu crois que mon cas est critique, que je fuie la présence des autres mais que je passe autant de temps à venir te déranger ?

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais, George ! J'aime le temps qu'on passe ensemble… J'aime être avec toi ! Vraiment ! avoua le plus jeune, complètement écarlate en faisant face à son roux.

\- Je t'aime, Harry ! chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

\- Je crois bien que moi aussi, George ! sourit le brun, le regard pétillant, les lèvres rougies.

* **HP** *

Le baiser suivant se fit désespéré et devint rapidement fiévreux, empreint de désir refoulé. Harry les transplana dans la chambre. La suite ne fut que gémissements, plaintes, murmures qui finirent en prénoms criés. Les nouveaux pensionnaires, eux, avaient continué leur vie tranquillement. Cependant dans le petit grenier, un vieil elfe de maison à l'air malicieux faisait danser une fiole vide de potion de désinhibition devant son visage. Entendant l'ultime cri de plaisir de son jeune maître, il ricana et la fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

Au même instant, dans le lointain, on entendit le chant des cloches des églises annoncer les douze coups de minuit. La maison fut alors instantanément remplit d'une brume cotonneuse et chaleureuse qui s'enfuit par la cheminée alors qu'une voix retentissait dans l'âtre, faisant vibrer toute la bâtisse :

« _**Demandez à Izmelda !**_

 _ **Izmelda peut tout pour qui sincèrement le veut !**_

 _ **Izmelda trouvera toujours !**_

 _ **Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Joyeux Noël !**_ »

Si au début, la voix était celle d'une vieille femme, rapidement elle se transforma en celle si connue de Sirius Black. Un rire proche d'un aboiement s'éleva alors avant de se fondre dans la nuit. Un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre dans le salon et le nouveau couple eut juste le temps de voir le fantôme de Sirius leur souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, accompagné de Fred.

Sidérés, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé. Emmitouflés dans une lourde couette, ils fixèrent la cheminée un long moment. Aucun ne bougea ou ne parla durant un long moment. Finalement ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence, réalisant enfin ce qui s'était passé.

\- C'était Sirius ! Merlin, Izmelda était Sirius, George ! Le jeune employé à la ménagerie magique aussi ! Tout ce temps, Patmol était près de moi ! sourit Harry, choqué mais heureux.

\- Et Fredie ne m'a jamais quitté. Je crois que cette farce était leur façon de nous réunir...

\- Non ?! Sans blague ! s'exclama le brun, hilare vite suivi par son désormais petit-ami.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je tiens le trésor des Maraudeurs dans mes bras ! Ces types restent mes héros ! Tu crois que je pourrais leur demander ta main ? monologua George en resserrant sa prise sur son brun.

\- Je ne suis pas censé me marier avec une gentille petite sorcière ? lâcha Harry, plus pour lui-même.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua le roux, le sourire radieux. Personne ne t'a parlé des consorts ? Nous sommes une population évoluée ! Tu peux épouser qui tu veux !

\- Une civilisation évoluée… Mouais une civilisation qui ne connait même pas l'électricité…

Voyant le roux qui allait ouvrir la bouche, il l'embrassa timidement.

\- N'essaie de répéter ce mot, tu n'y arrives jamais ! s'amusa le brun.

\- Est-ce que si je n'arrive pas à le dire, tu m'embrasseras encore ?

\- Pourquoi personne ne me dit jamais rien ? grommela le plus jeune.

\- L'eslec... commença George avant de se faire interrompre de la plus douce des façons.

* **HP** *

Les jours suivants, Harry et George les avaient passés dans le lit de l'un ou de l'autre. Ce n'était qu'au bout du troisième jour qu'Harry avait découvert une fiole posée sur la table de la cuisine. En lisant l'étiquette, il était resté estomaqué devant la mine fière de son serviteur. Il avait longtemps hésité entre étrangler le vieil elfe ou se jeter à ses pieds pour le remercier. Son côté Serpentard avait pris le dessus et il avait donc choisi la seconde option, laissant un pauvre elfe tout chamboulé et paniqué.

Autre fait notable, à la plus grande surprise du nouveau couple, le coyote et le chat avaient à présent les yeux vairons. L'un était vert émeraude, l'autre brun chocolat. Leurs regards étaient aussi fascinants qu'hypnotiques. De ce fait, les deux sorciers ne se lassaient pas de les observer jouer ensemble. Tout à coup, George eut une expression de pure malice. Cette expression avait tant manqué au brun qu'il ne put que lui sourire amoureusement.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses, George ?

\- Demain c'est le réveillon et si on allait fêter la nouvelle année au Terrier, Harrykins ?

\- Tu es diabolique, George Weasley ! rit Harry.

\- A votre service, mon très cher Lord !

 *****FIN*****

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu !**

 **J'espère vous lire très bientôt !**

 **N'oubliez pas, Pour une Famille reprend dès la semaine prochaine !**

 **Une nouvelle fois, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année !**

 **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**

 **A très bientôt !**


End file.
